Ben drinks tea at an incredible rate. He drinks $3\dfrac12$ liters of tea every $\dfrac23$ of an hour. Ben drinks tea at a constant rate. How many liters of tea does he drink in one hour?
To find liters per hour, we divide liters by hours. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~3\dfrac12 \text{ liters}~~~}{\dfrac23 \text{ hours}}$ $ = 3 \dfrac{1}2 \div \dfrac23 $ $ = \dfrac{7}2 \div \dfrac23 $ $ = \dfrac{7}{2} \cdot \dfrac32 $ $ =\dfrac{21}{4} $ liters per hour $ $ In one hour, Ben drinks $\dfrac{21}{4}$ liters of tea.